Of Good Times
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Just something that appeared in my mind after re-watching SAO :3 Read if you liked the Anime;D


Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online

I just thought about something cute when I was re-watching SAO :3

Hope you'll also like it :b

–-

_Of good times_

It had been half a month now since the case with the SAO incident subsided. Everything returned to normal. Or so it looked to the outside. But Kirito and Asuna were still into online games, even meeting all their friends from the real world in those games.

They had a good reason to put on the Nearve Gear again. Their child, Yui.

They couldn't transfer her to the real world since she wasn't an actual character from a player. She was a program. But to Asuna and Kirito she was so much more.

They were indeed a family.

Yui helped Kirito a lot in Alfheim Online (A/N: Sorry I forgot how to wirte it xD) finding Asuna and bringing her back to the real world so they could start living their life together.

Of course she was sad that they had to log out some time but during that period she would just shut her avatar down so it was like she was sleeping all the time they weren't around.

Yui was well aware of the fact that they needed to catch up on human issues at the end of the day, at least. But that was something she wouldn't think about right now. Because right now they were both here with her, spending time with her. Like a family would do.

Asuna was holding Kiritos hand when they walked down the path in the forest. The sun felt warm and even real if you forget the fact that they were in an online game.

Yui was flying ahead, exploring the plants. The three left the group a few minutes ago and wanted to have some time alone, for just the three of them.

It was a nice day, the birds were flying circles around them, the rabbits and deers chasing through the forest. It seemed that Yui had a lot of fun since she was flying with the birds, laughing and trying to imitate their singing.

Asuna only smiled along when she saw Yui like that. ''Wouldn't it be nice if we could stay like this forever?'' She felt Kirito grip her hand tighter.

''It would be. But we shouldn't loose ourselves in this... We have a real life now.''

He turned to look Asuna in the eyes. He hated it as much as her. Thinking about it in that way they couldn't stay forever like that in the game just to spend time with their _child_.

They both loved her but they still needed to keep in mind that she wasn't _real_. And that hurt both.

''Maybe there will be some way to create her in the real world in the far future.''

Kirito wrapped his arms around Asuna and pulled her closer. With a smirk he whispered in her hair. ''I would know of a way.''

With a red face Asuna pushed Kirito away. ''K-K-Kirito-kun!''

They heard a little hawking above them. ''If it would be okay, I'd like to ask if you could hold your _activities _back until you're back in the real world.''

''Yui-chan!'' Asuna's face turned even redder. Kirito only laughed when she hid her face in his shirt.

''Look what you're doing, Yui. You're getting your mom all embarrassed.''

Yui only crossed her arms over her little chest and looked to the side, pouting. ''It's your fault for getting so intimate.''

Sighing Kirito patted Yui's head. ''Yeah, sure.''

The little pixie flew back up again and waved to her parents.

The two teens smiled at her and waved back and also let their wings appear. Then she flew back to the group, Kirito and Asuna followed.

Up in the air they felt so free. It was a complete different feeling and although it was virtual they knew at the same time it was real.

The group laid on the grass in the sun when Kirito, Asuna and Yui arrived. They all laughed together, they all cried together. They shared the most important time of their lives together. And although there were times of fear and horror, there were also happy times.

And they were all sure, for now they would stay in this world. Because even some might say that it was stupid but this world was their second home. And they would always return there.

–-

I know short and it doesn't really has content xD

But I actually just wanted to write a bit for them :3

I loved this Anime and I enjoy the second season a lot^_^

Leave reviews and likes :p

Bye :*


End file.
